Kid Temper Tantrum Ruins Palm Tree Auction
Dad: So we are at Jaco, Costa Rica to check out the talking palm trees. Leland: Why does everything gotta talk all of a sudden? This talks, that talks... It's so annoying! Carlos: But I heard they are sexy! Yeagar: And their voice are just amazing! Leland: FOR GOODNESS SAKE, GO TAKE YOUR FETISHES SOMEWHERE ELSE!!! Dad: Leland! Be respectful! Leland: I'll try... Later... Dad: So the palm tree is going to come soon. Leland: THAT IS BULL!!! Yeagar: What happened? Leland: Takashi has been arrested in Brooklyn because he didn't showed up in court for his GED! Carlos: No way! Leland: Yes way! He did, however, released Gotti before he was arrested. Dad: Oh really? Yeagar: Look! It's happening! Host: Welcome to Jaco's Talking Palm Tree Show. Are you ready to f** to some hot trees? Crowd: HELL YES!!! Host: Then here she is! A palm tree with a sexy body appears Leland: OH MY GOD!!! SHE IS THICC AS F***!!! Dad: OH MY GODDAMN!!! Carlos: HOLY S***!!! Yeagar: SHE IS WAY BETTER THAN ME!!! Host: Now, we will begin her auction. Leland: AUCTION?!?! Host: Yeah. She is useless to me. Dad: I BET $500,000!!! Leland: Dad! We don't have that kind of money! Host: Anyone else? No? Carlos: I CALL DIBS!!! Dad: No! I won the bet! She is mine! Leland: NO1!! SHE IS MINE!!! Palm Tree: WILL YOU SHUT UP, IDIOTS?!?! Yeagar: Oh my gosh... her voice... SO KAWAII!!! Carlos: She is mine, I'm telling you! Leland: NO!!! SHE IS MINE!!! Dad: I WON THE BET!!! SHE IS MINE!!! Came up blood gang, 30 bang, Scum Gang Big choppa, big thang, let your nuts hang Who that? Don't say, BBA change your mood, aye Anyday, Gotti got it, Cookin' up, speed it up Double cup, xanny cup, booted up, mollied up Molly up, break it up, cop it, then I serve it up Give it up, Gotti got it Palm Tree: Who was that? Tekashi: 6IX9INE HERE!!! Leland: OH MY GOSH!!! HE IS HERE!!! Host: I thought you were in jail! Tekashi: I pulled a Tay-K. Now she is mine! Tekashi cuffs the palm tree Leland: TEKASHI CAN I COME WITH YOU?!?! Dad: Leland no! Tekashi: Sure! Leland: THANKS!!! Leland hops into the palm trees lap. The 3 ascend above the ground Palm Tree: OH MY GOSH!!! IT'S TOO HIGH!!! Mew... Tekashi: It's okay baby. Look at the view! The view above is the resort. Gotti is playing in the background Leland: Wow... it's so beautiful! Tekashi: I know. Palm Tree: T-this is making me w-wet... Leland: EW!!! Tekashi: It's okay. We'll fly all over the world's most beautiful places together. Leland: How did you learn to fly anyway? Tekashi: The West Wind blessed me with her powers. Now come on! Off to Brazil! A few days later... Tekashi: So this is your home? Leland: Yep! The 3 descend down. Leland rushes back to the house Dad: LELAND!!! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!?! Tekashi: Me, him, and Swave (the palm tree's name), took on a tour on the Earth. Swave: And it was so aesthetic, I came so much mew! Dad: I didn't need to know that... Leland: And you should've sawed us at North Korea! Kim Jong-un was going Psycho Dad on us! Dad: WHAT?!?! Tekashi: Well me and Swave are off to Nevada to hide out. Goodbye Leland! Leland: Bye! Tekashi and Swave fly off Dad: LELAND WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!?! YOU PUT COSTA RICA IN A STATE OF EMERGENCY BECAUSE YOU KIDNAPPED THE ONLY TALKING PALM TREE THEY HAD!!! Leland: Wait, there was only 1 talking palm tree in the world? Dad: Only 1 in the country. Leland: THEN WE SHOULD'VE WENT TO MIAMI!!! THEY HAD THOUSANDS OF TALKING PALM TREES!!! Yeagar: But Swave was different! She was hotter than all of Miami! Dad: And I burned your copy of Fortnite! Lee pulls out the burnt disc of Fortnite Leland: WHAT?!?! (shatters TV) Dad: LELAND!!! Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Temper Tantrum Category:Trip Disasters